darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Beginner's guide
DarkScape is a survival-based game with an open PvP map broken down into three main areas whereby players of all types can join in, whether they're a PKer, skiller, or just someone playing for fun. The game is open to anyone, meaning you do not need to be a member to enjoy this game. Areas, quests and skills that would normally require members access in RuneScape do not require membership to access on DarkScape – the entire game is open to everyone. If you do happen to have membership, then you’ll gain +50% extra XP when training. The benefits of being a member can be found here. Threat Areas 1. Low Threat Area The low threat area is not entirely safe for anyone, however, much like the Wilderness PvP scale on RuneScape, players of a certain level higher or lower may attack you. Guards also wander the paths between towns and protect you in towns and cities. Low risk areas include: * Lumbridge * Draynor Villiage * Varrock * Port Sarim * Falador * Edgeville * Al Kharid 2. Medium Threat Area The medium threat area is slightly more dangerous, as there is no combat level scale, meaning players of any level can attack you, however guards will protect you in towns. Medium risk areas include: * Catherby * Seers' Villiage * Ardougne * Yanille * Oo’Glog * Fremennik Isles * Miscellania * Etceteria * Lunar Isle * Kharidian Desert 3. High Threat Area High threat areas have no guards to protect you, and players of any level may attack you. This is by far the most dangerous areas of DarkScape, so be prepared to possibly die when entering these areas. The best training spots and resources have been moved to the high threat areas, giving more of a challenge to smuggle supplies in and out of each district. High risk areas include: * The Wilderness * Prifddinas * Morytania * Mos Le ‘Harmless * Ape Atoll * Trollheim * Tirannwn * Daemonheim * Entrana * Runespan * Rune Essence Mines * Polypore Dungeon * Zanaris Other Useful Information Guards Guards patrol most populated towns and cities, and will automatically attack any player they see with a skull. Guards are extremely hard to kill at a low level, so if you're skulled, it's best to avoid them. Teleportation You can teleport to any activated lodestone in any zone without any items in inventory or equipped. You can use normal teleports to teleport with items, but only within the same threat zone (low risk to low risk, high risk to high risk etc.) and it takes around 6 seconds to cast a teleport. You don't get interrupted as long as you don't have auto retaliate on, and you can also eat food while teleporting without interrupting yourself. As of the 16 of November, you can teleport to higher risk areas while carrying items, ie:low to medium and medium to high, as stated by Mod Mark on the Darkscape news thread. Low risk - Ring of duelling (teleport to Duel Arena, very close to bank) or Glory Amulet (teleport to Edgeville) Medium risk - Ring of duelling (teleport to Castle Wars, right next to bank) or Ardougne Teletab. High risk - Void Knight Seal (teleport to Pest Control, right next to bank) or Ectophial (teleport to Port Phasmatys, requires Ghosts Ahoy) Teletabs provide teleports to most areas and provide a quick escape out of combat. Quests Note: Members receive a 50% boost in experience, which includes quest rewards. * The Knight's Sword - Gives you 16,966.7 Smithing XP. Requires 10 Mining. * Waterfall Quest - Gives you 18,333.3 Attack and Strength experience. There are no requirements for this quest. * The Restless Ghost - Gives you 166.7 Prayer XP and 5 Ancient Bones that will give you 266.7 Prayer XP each when buried. There are no requirements for this quest. * What's Mine is Yours - Gives you 1333.3 Mining XP and 533.3 Smithing XP, along with a Gofannon Amulet, which will give you increased bonus XP to your choice of Mining or Smithing as you do more tasks for Boric and Doric. Requires 5 Smithing. * Vampyre Slayer - Gives you 6,433.3 Attack experience. * Fairy Tale I - Growing Pains - Completion gives 3,500 Farming experience, 2,000 Attack experience, and 1,000 Magic experience. Also allows you to start Fairy Tale II - To Cure a Queen, granting access to Fairy Rings, allowing easy transport around much of the map. Category:Guides